vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Glacius
Summary An alien from a faraway planet, his ship crash landed on Earth, where he was captured by UltraTech. After surviving the KI tournament, he left Earth and soon returned to prevent any misuse of his technology. Despite all that has been done to him by humanity, Glacius is still determined to maintain peace between humans and his race. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. 5-B with tech Name: Glacius Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Unknown (presumed as Male) Age: Unknown Classification: Cryokinetic Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cryokinesis (Can produce Icicles from the ground and create hail from the moisture of the air), Telepathy, Limited Matter Manipulation (By manipulating simple molecular structures), His body is made up of ice and water so he can melt into a puddle at will and change his body into various weapons (Like morphing his arms into axes or spears), Can levitate for short periods of time by moving the water in his body Attack Potency: Building level (Killed Cinder). Planet level with tech (Destroyed Earth in a bad ending) Speed: Supersonic+ (Killed Cinder) Lifting Strength: Possibly Above Average Human Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Tanked hits from Cinder) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with normal attacks, longer using hail or icicles (Glacius has the best range of most of the Killer Instinct cast and is preferred as a zoner) Standard Equipment: Various Types of Alien Tech (Though he just protects it instead of using it) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Glacius is considered to be more of a zoning character so he is more effective when the enemy is out of reach. Glacius also can't dash so he walks slowly on the ground. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Lance:' Glacius's arm turns into a blade and he stabs the opponent. *'Ice Pick:' Glacius's arm turns into a pick and he stabs the opponent upward. *'Shadow Moves:' Glacius can use a stronger variation of certain moves he can use. *'Liquidize:' Glacius melts into a puddle making him a harder target (he can also do this midair) *'Puddle Punch:' Once Glacius turns into a puddle he can immediately turn back to normal and do a surprise uppercut to the opponent (He will do this several times in a row in shadow mode) *'Cold Shoulder:' Glacius charges at his opponent and Rams into them with his shoulder (This move is more powerful in shadow mode) *'Hail: ' Glacius uses the moisture from the air to create a large piece of spiked hail which he can use as a projectile (Each hail lasts 4 seconds before vanishing. Shadow Variation allows Glacius to fire several of them at a closer range) *'Shatter:' Glacius creates an ice block under his opponent knocking them into the air (The shadow version of this move will trap the opponent under several icicles before they get hit with the ice block) *'Instinct Mode:' Glacius creates ice armor increasing his defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 8